Une déclaration d'amour
by Ten'shi Dray
Summary: Harry dépérit de jour en jour. Mais qu'est ce que cette lettre qui lui est addressé?
1. une lettre

**Titre : une déclaration d'amour**

**Auteur : Moi**

**Disclamer : Pas à moi personnages à JK rowling et chanson de Michel Berger donc vu que je ne suis aucun des deux rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : R avec Lemon à venir**

**Pairing : Harry/Drago**

**Une déclaration d'amour**

**Chapitre 1 une lettre**

Comme tous les matins depuis le début des vacances, Harry se levait plus tôt que les autres et après un court saut dans la salle de bain, il se rendait dans la grande salle désertée par les élèves encore dans les bras de Morphée. Tous les élèves? Non un certain serpentard blond comme tout les matins se levait plus tôt pour observer sa Nemesis qui ne le remarquait même pas. Harry ne remarquait plus rien et se laissait dépérir devant les yeux de tous, sans que personne n'y puisse rien.C'était comme ca depuis qu'il avait vaincu le mage noir.

Pourtant une grande charge s'était envolée de ses épaules ce jour là. Et même si quelques mangemorts voulaient encore sa mort pour venger leur maître, sa plus grande peur avait disparu. Mais c'était pour laisser place à un grand vide dans son coeur. Maintenant qu'il avait vaincu le seigneur des Ténèbres le monde sorcier le délaissait. Même Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble depuis le combat final et passaient donc beaucoup moins de temps avec lui.

Son petit déjeuner terminé, Harry se leva et sortit du chateau pour aller se balader. La neige recouvrait le parc et le lac était gelé. Des petits flocons tombaient du ciel et semblaient danser dans les airs au rythme du vent.

Harry adorait la neige car c'était un élément puissant et tellement pure. Il alla s'asseoir tout près du lac comme chaque matin et laissa ses idées vagabondées.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les pas qui fendaient la neige, qui se rapprochaient et se stoppaient derrière lui. L'inconnu resta quelques minutes puis tourna les talons et s'en fut vers le chateau.

Quelques heures plus tard Harry se leva et remarqua une petite enveloppe bleue-grise qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose(Bah vi c'est la couleur des yeux d'un tit blond!).Il suivit des yeux les pas qui s'arretaient derriere lui et repartait au chateau.Il se baissa et attrapa la petite enveloppe qu'il décacheta. Une légère odeur de parfum ennivrante se dégagea, l'enveloppe s'envola de ses mains, une légère mélodie en sortit et une douce voix masculine commenca à chanter:

"Quand je suis seule et que je peux rêver

Je rêve que je suis dans tes bras

Je rêve que je te fais tout bas

Une déclaration, ma déclaration

Quand je suis seule et que je peux inventer

Que tu es là tout près de moi

Je peux imaginer tout bas

Une déclaration, ma déclaration

Juste deux ou trois mots d'amour

Pour te parler de nous

Deux ou trois mots de tout les jours c'est tout

Je ne pourrai jamais te dire tout ca

Je voudras tant mais je n'oserais pas

J'aime mieux mettre dans ma chanson

Une déclaration, ma déclaration

Je veux des souvenirs avec toi

Des images avec toi

Des voyages avec toi

Je me sens bien quand tu es là

J'aime bien quand tu es triste

Et que tu ne dis rien

Je t'aime quand je te parle

Et que tu ne m'écoutes pas

Je me sens bien quand tu es là"

Harry écoutait cette voix chaude et sensuelle qui lui réchauffait le coeur, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il buvait chaque mot de cette douce chanson qui l'envoutait. Quand la voix s'arrêta, l'enveloppe s'enflamma.

à suivre...


	2. une découverte

**Titre : une déclaration d'amour**

**Auteur : Moi**

**Disclamer : Pas à moi personnages à JK rowling rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : R avec Lemon donc homophobe passé votre chemin!**

**Pairing : Harry/Drago**

**RAR : **

**Lylye : Merci pour ta review car elle m'a vraiment rassurée et oui tu était la première et donc j'était très anxieuse alors maintenant la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. **

**Siuki : Alors ca c'est fort possible que je sois sadique! En fait j'ai été obligé de m'arrêter la car même si la suite était déja écrite et ben si je la mettait j'aurai juste fait un chapitre car comme tu pourras le voir le reste s'enchaine donc je devais m'arreter la et si j'ai laissé une semaine c'était pour etre sure que cette histoire plaisait donc voila la suite et j'espere que tu l'aimeras autant que le premier.Kiss**

**Onarluca : Merci beaucoup ca me fait très plaisir j'espere ne pas avoir mis trop de temps et que ca te plaira.**

**Marie Potter : Merci beaucoup! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que son petit bébé plait surtout que je ne pensais pas qu'on aimerait comme je l'ai dit dans la bio j'ai vraiment écrit ca très vite.bah voila la suite enfin et tu vas savoir ce que vas faire le tit Riry. Bon je me tait je te laisse le lire en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

**Andadrielle : Et bein voila la suite et j'espere qu'elle te plaira. Oui heureusement que notre tit blond soit la de toute facon c'est le meilleur!Vive Drago! Audray arrete tu t'enflammes la! Alors oui c'est une erreur pour la chanson mais normalement dans l'originale c'est bien une fille qui chante et j'avais un peu changer la chanson mais j'avais pas fait attention à ca!Je sais c pas malin mais ca aura au moins eu le mérite de t'avoir donner envie de lire plus vite ma fic. Non sérieusement j'avais pas fait attention je vais essayer de le changer! Pour savoir qui a écrit cette lettre lis ce chapitre bah oui je vais pas gacher le suspense.En tout cas merci car ta review me prouve que tu as vraiment lu et fais attention a ma fic et ca ma fait tres tres plaisir! J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira et j'attends avec impatience ta prochaine review si tu en laisse une bien sure! Kiss**

**Sefadora Firewood : Moi je trouve pas nulle ta review car elle m'a fait rire tu vois c déja bien! En tout cas j'espere ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps. En tout cas voila la suite.**

**Vif d'or : Bah oui ca m'est venu tout seul car j'aimais bien les beuglantes. Ta review m'a fait super plaisir car tu aimes les mêmes fics que moi et donc je suis heureuse que tu aime la mienne! Voila la suite!**

**Une déclaration d'amour**

**Chapitre 2 : La découverte**

Harry se mit à courir, traversa le couloir du hall d'entrée, passa devant la grande salle, descendit vers les cachots et s'arrêta devant un tableau . Il se mit alors à crier et à tembouriner le tableau jusqu'a ce que celui-ci pivote laissant apparaître un Blaise Zabini furieux.

" Potter non mais t'es mal..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le brun à la cicatrice célèbre le bouscula, l'envoyant se cogner durement contre le mur dans un gémissement. Harry se précipita vers le prince des serpentards qui le regardait d'un air ébahi ayant apparement perdu son visage dur et froid. Il lui attrapa la main et l'attira à sa suite hors de la salle commune des serpentards sous les réprimandes de Drago.

"Potter t'es malade? Lache moi tout de suite avant que je te jette un sort! Mais où est passé cette baguette!"

Harry l'ignora royalement et monta les escaliers jusqu'à ses appartements privésque Dumbledore lui avait donné pour qu'il ne réveille plus ses amis lorsqu'il fesait des cauchemards.Il prononca le mot de passe en fourchelangue, le tableau pivota et il fit rentrer drago.

"Potter non mais..."

Avant que Drago ait pu terminer sa phrase, Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapproché de lui et attrapa ses lèvres dans un chaste puis à contrecoeur il s'éloigna attendant la fureur du dragon s'il s'était trompé. Drago le regardait ahuri mais ne dit mot. au bout de quelques minutes, Harry rompit le silence.

"Drago est ce...est ce que c'est toi qui... enfin...qui m'a envoyé cette lettre?"

Drago se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux.Il avait honte de réagir comme ca. Il se remémorait les règles que son père lui avit apprise "Un malefoy ne baisse jamais les yeux".Si son père le voyait... Mais Drago n'arrivait plus à se contrôler depuis que ces lèvres au goût si particulier avaient caresser les siennes. Ou peut etre ne se contrôlait il plus depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Potter. Saint Potter. Le survivant tellement sexy avec ses yeux couleur émeraude, son sourire qui laissait découvrir des dents parfaites ses cheveux aussi rebelle que lui. Oui c'était cela qui faisait chavirer le coeur de Drago le Saint Potter avit une ame de rebelle et se fichait des règles. Au fond peut etre aurait il du etre à Serpentards.Cela aurait peut etre été différent s'il avait été à Serpentard ils auraient pu etre amis. Il fut arracher à ses pensées par une main sur son menton qui l'obligea à regarder ces deux émeraudes où des étoiles brillaient.

"Je...je t'aime petit dragon"

Un sourirr radieux éclaira le visage de Drago tandis qu'une larme coulait sur son beau visage au teint de porcelaine et il murmura

"Moi aussi je t'aime petit lion"

Harry placa une main dèrriere la nuque de Drago et l'attira pour un baiser passionné. Sa main remonta pour caresser ses cheveux et laisser glisser des mèches douces comme de la soie entre ses doigts pendant que son autre main glissait sous son pull et caressait la peau douce du serpentard. Drago caressait le torse musclé du survivant retraçant cahque muscle de ses doigts. A bout de souffle les deux bouches se séparèrent à regret.

Drago en profita pour faire glisser la cape de Harry le long de ses épaules et de ses bras découvrant son torse et ses bras musclés, moulés par un tee-shirt noire. Il fit passer son tee-shirt noir au dessus de sa tête puis ravi, il commenca à faire parcourir ses longs doigts le long du torse nu de son futur amant.

Harry attrapa les fesse de sa Némesis ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du survivant qui l'amena jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea délicatement. Il saisi sa baguette et prononca une formule. Ils se retrouvèrent alors nu. Il reposa sa baguette et s'allongea sur Drago qui sentit un corps chaud se blottir contre lui l'entourant de ses bras puissants et protecteurs qui lui fesait oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Il sentit l'odeur d'Harry qui lui fesait perdre la tête et son souffle chaud qui lui caressait le cou. Les doigts de Harry découvraient le corps du blond laissant des trainées brûlantes sur leur passage.

Drago déposa ses lèvres douces et caressa de sa langue la lèvre inférieur du brun pour demander un passage qui lui fut aussitô accordé. Commenca alors un ballet entre les deux langues. Les yeux couleurs émeraudes se perdîment alors dans les yeux gris voilés par le désir. La langue du blond quitta alors les lèvres de son amant lui arrachant un gémissement de mécontentement ,et suivit une ligne de baiser le long de sa machoire pour aller lècher le lobe de l'oreille et mordilla, lècha et suca laissant des marques sur le cou du Griffondor qui avait la tête rejetée en arrière et gémis en resserant son étreinte pour sentir le torse pâle et fin tout contre son torse mate.

La main du lion aggripa le sexe du dragon et commenca un long va et vient. Un sort prononcé et un doigt lubrifié entra dans l'intimité chaude du serpentard qui émit un cri ou douleur et surprise étaient mêlées rapidement remplacées par un gémissement rauque de plaisir. Un deuxième doigt puis un troisième le préparèrent avant de se retirer pour etre remplacé par le désir du lion qui n'entra pâs totalement. Puis après que Drago ait commencer à bouger ses hanches quand la douleur devint moins intense que le désir, le brun commenca son va et vient tout en embrassant son amant.ils explosèrent en même temps et retombèrent épuisés sur le lit.

Blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils se susurèrent des mots d'amours. Ils s'endormirent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre le sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre...

Voila j'espere que ca vous a plu vous savez ce que vous devez faire pour me donner votre avis. Dernier chapitre lundi. Bisous à tous


	3. une déclaration

**Titre : une déclaration d'amour**

**Auteur : Moi**

**Disclamer : Pas à moi personnages à JK rowling rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : R avec Lemon donc homophobe passé votre chemin!**

**Pairing : Harry/Drago**

**RAR : **

**Sefadora firewood: Bah oui j'ai essayé de faire rapide voila j'espere que ce chap te plaira autant! kiss**

**Loryah: Merci ma tite puce ca m'a fait super plaisir et ca m'a rassuré mais tu le sais déja! Alors j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi et on se voit sur msn ce soir! Bisous**

**Andadrielle: Salut bah tu vas etre contente voila la suite! Moi aussi j'adore quand riry va enlever Dray c'est mon passge préféré de cette fic et je me suis trop éclatée à l'écrire car j'imaginais trop la scène et la tête des serpentards! Pour ce chap oui tu as tout bon c'est même pas juste car tu n'auras pas la surprise alors espérons que ca te plaira quand même! En tout cas merci pour ton tes reviews ca va me manquer et oui c'est le dernier chap! Bisous **

**Crackos: merci beaucoup ca me fait super plaisir car je ne pensais que ca plairait autant. Comme promis le dernier chap entemps et en heure!**

**Gaelle Griffondor: Bah j'ai pas vraimentcomprise ta reviews car je ne pensais pas que ma fic était drole à moins que ce ne soit ironique! A toi de me le dire**

**j'espere que tu aimeras quand meme ce chap**

**lylye: C'est quoi que tu trouve rapide? ce qui s'est passé entre Dray et Riry ou le chap était pas assez long? si c'est pour leur histoire bah oui c'est vrai mais ca faisait quand meme 6 ans qu'ils se connaissaient et leur relation a toujours été très animé ils se sont "détesté" tout de suite et donc aimer très vite la frontiere entre la haine et l'amour est très mince! Si c'est pour la longueur du chap oui je sais c'est vraiment pas long mais je suis pas super douée et j'arrive pas à écrire plus tout mes profs me l'ont toujours reproché! Voila la fin et j'espere que tu aimeras encore!**

**Vif d'or: Bah oui comme je l'ai dit à lylye au dessus ils ont toujours été très rapide dans leur sentiments l'un envers l'autre tout de suite détesté très vite aimer. Et moi aussi j'ai adoré le passage ou Dray se fait enlevé donc je suis assez heureuse qu'il vous plaise et puis harry savait que c'était Dray il le sentait. Donc quand il pose la question c'est surtout pour la forme mais il en était persuadé. Donc voila la suite et fin**

**Bon maintenant je fais une tite pub j'espere que la concernée me tueras pas mais je vous conseille une fic que je trouve absolument génial c'est l'union des ombres de Loryah elle est super. **

**Une déclaration d'amour**

**Chapitre 1 une déclaration **

Le lendemain ils furent réveillés par des cognements provenant du tableau. harry se leva, enfila un boxer et se dirigea vers le tableau pour l'ouvrir. Une furie rentra alors en criant dans la chambre, bousculant légèrement Harry.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour rater le cours de potions Harry James Potter?"

Elle se retourna vers le lit y entendant des bruits et s'avanca pour découvrir qui se cachait sous les couvertures.

" Hermy, je..."

Hermione attrapa la couverture et la fit doucement glisser dévoilant des cheveux blonds et la tête d'un certain serpentard.

" MALFOY" hurla t'elle "Harry tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne explication et tout de suite"

" Je... enfin... oh et puis J'EN AI MARRE! MELEZ VOUS DE VOS AFFAIRES D'ACCORD! C'EST MA VIE ET JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX! J'AI LE DROIT D'AIMER QUI JE VEUX!"

" Tu...tu aimes Malfoy!Tu es sérieux là! Je...mais...je suis désolé,dit elle d'un air penaud. Je ne savais pas... je ne voulais pas...désoléje vais vous laisser...mais...enfin on a cours de métamorphose et puis...Rogue était furieux...bon j'y vais mais essayer de venir en cours pour ne pas avoir de problème."

Hermione sortit et Harry se dirigea vers son lit et s'y assit.

" Drago, je suis désolé qu'hermione soit arrivé, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus..."

Harry sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues tourna la tête et s'apprêtai à se lever quand une main lui attrapa le poignet.

" Harry, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, ce n'est pas parce que hermione a... enfin ca ne change rien à mes sentiments pour toi, tu sais je t'aime. ne l'oublie jamais"

Drago se leva embrassa Harry. Il prit sa main et l'entraina jusque dans la salle de bain.Là, il retira le boxer du brun et l'amena dans la douche. Il prit un peu de gel douche à la noix de coco et commenca à passer ses mains sur les épaules et le torse musclé de son amant tout en embrassant ces douces lèvres qu'il aimait tant et dont il avait tant rêvé. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement avant de sortir à regret de la salle de bain de s'habiller. drago partit vers ses appartements pour prendre des vêtements propres et Harry se dirigea vers la classe de métamorphoses où attendaient déja quelques griffondors et serpentards pour leur cour en commun. A peine arrivé une tête rousse lui sauta dessus.

" Harry j'étais tellement inquiet! Tu vas bien? Hermione n'a rien voulu me dire. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a mais elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle est revenue.

" Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Ron je vais bien je me sentais juste un peu malade. Harry ne vit pas le regard outré que lui jetai un certain blond qui arrivait vers lui.

" Tiens voila la fouine" s'exclama Ron voyant Drago arriver " alors on a eu du mal à se réveiller? Tu pensais peut etre que tu n'aurais pas de problème vu que tu es le petit chouchou de Rogue mais tu rêve tu seras en retenu"

Hermione envoya un regard noir à ron et lui planta son coude dans les côtes qui en eut le souffle coupé et qui gémit de douleur ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami était en colère. Harry fit volte face se rendant compte que drago devait avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

" Drago, écoute je... attends"

Mais drago avait déja passé la porte pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Blaise son visage froid bien en place.

Harry passa tout son cour à essayer de capter l'attention de Drago lui envoyé des messages qui finirent brûlé sans être lu et à lui envoyé des regards emplis d'excuse faisant perdre 10 points à sa maison pour son manque d'attention. A la fin du cour il voulu se précipité sur son serpentard pour lui présenter des excuses mais son petit blond était déja partit et ne réapparut que le soir les yeux rougis et fusillant du regard quiconque posait ses yeux sur lui.

A travers le mépris dans les yeux de Drago, Harry put y lirela tristesse et la déception qui y règnaient.

Rassemblant tout son courage le griffondor se tourna vers Dumbledore qui lui fit un clin d'oeil et hocha la tête.

" Décidément, pensa Harry, dumbledore sait toujours tout ce qui se passe dans ce château"

Il se leva, traversa la salle grimpa sur la table des serpentards et commenca à marcher vers Drago sous les yeux ébahi de tous. Il s'arrêta devant son serpentard personnel prit sa baguette et prononca le sortilège de sonorus.(1)

" Heu j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, cria t'il, je suis gay!"

Quelques cris de stupeur se firent entendre et quelques jeunes filles tombèrent dans les pommes(et Ron) Harry eut un petit sourire et continua.

" Et je suis amoureux du plus merveilleux amant"

Sur ces mots il se tourna vers Drago écarta son assiette du pied. Il prononca le sortilège de silencio(2)et s'assit sur la table les jambes sur le banc de chaque cotés du blond et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille le faisant trembler quand le blond sentit le souffle chaud de son amour sur sa peau.

Je t'aime mon ange, pardonne moi"

Puis il se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. Drago fit un sourire radieux, se jeta au cou de Harry et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis il se leva et entraîna Harry vers la chambre du survivant sans se préoccuper de la Grande Salle hébétée où certains essayaient de ranimer les personnes évanouies, d'autres jeunes filles étaient en pleures et Rogue était dans les pommes et plus pâle que jamais et personne n'avait l'air de s'en soucier.

Cette nuit les deux amants firent l'amour comme si c'était leur dernière nuit avec tout leur amour. Juste avant de s'endormir encore essouflée de leurs activités Drago susurra à l'oreille de Harry.

" Merci, j'ai adoré **Ta** déclaration d'amour"

**Fin**

1 et 2 je me rappelle plus si c'était vraiment ca les sorts désolé si je me suis trompée

Oui je sais c'est vraiment cour mais normalement je ne devais pas faire cette suite et cette fic devait etre un Os mais j'ai préférée en faire une fic mais c'est sur que c'est cour. j'espere que ca vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ca fait vraiment plaisir et meme si c'est pour critiquer et ben ca peut m'aider pour ma prochaine fic.

Bisous à tous et à bientôt.


End file.
